This invention relates to filler compositions and in particular to compositions for filling cracks, repairing faulty plasterwork, filling blemishes in woodwork and other similar applications.
Where the filler is to be used for woodwork, e.g. for restoring damaged window frames, it is desirable that the filler composition, after setting, should be flexible so that it can move with the wood with changes in temperature and humidity. The filler should also be nonshrinking so that on drying, or curing, the composition, a gap or crack does not appear between the filler and the surrounding surfaces or in the filler composition itself. Furthermore, the filler composition should be easily applied and easy to shape after setting, for example by woodworking tools and glasspaper.
Heretofore attempts to satisfy these desiderata have been hampered in that one desirable property has generally had to be sacrificed in order to achieve another property.